


Persuasion

by EsiuolL



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn & Bricusse & Cuden/Bricusse
Genre: M/M, hyde convincing jekyll to drink the potion, implicit mention of underage, they have separate bodies, though it was just an imagination of jekyll
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsiuolL/pseuds/EsiuolL
Summary: 杰基尔博士工作了一整晚，海德说服他去“休息”。
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll
Kudos: 8





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> 以后写J&H文也会存到这边。如果有中文用户看到这里，那么看到就是缘。

杰基尔博士坐在书桌前，手边放着今天要整理的最后一份文件。他晚饭后几乎毫不停歇地工作到了现在——十一点五十六分，临近午夜。桌面左侧的角落已经堆了十几份各种各样的文书：当天收治的病人的病历和诊断记录、医院同事前几天申请的研究课题，以及他自己科研项目的进度小结。现在他在研读另一位同行的论文，并在笔记本上记下要点和批注。

“唰——”杰基尔博士翻了一页。之后是一阵急促却规律的“沙沙”声：羽毛笔在薄薄的纸面上摩擦，炭黑色的墨水留下了一串串工整的字迹。很长一段时间里，整间书房中几乎只有这两种声音交替出现。如果有所停顿，那么取而代之的则会是皮鞋不耐烦地踏在地上的声音，或者是博士伸懒腰时椅子后撤发出的闷响。

但平稳冗长的工作中还是出现了不和谐的音符。最后一句话的最后一个单词写到一半——正好写到一个笔画舒展的字母f——羽毛笔的墨水忽然断了，在纸上留下残破不堪的一笔。杰基尔博士心中忽然升起一阵无名火，但他深吸一口气，最终还是动作平稳地给羽毛笔蘸了墨水，顺利写完了这句话。

“杰基尔。”

“谁？！”杰基尔博士正揉着发酸的脖子，这一声把他吓了一跳。

“你最忠实的老朋友。”声音从博士的后方慢慢接近，“杰基尔，你该休息了。”

杰基尔博士想回头，但肩膀忽然被身后的人按住。他尽力偏过头去，脸颊蹭到了对方散落在脸前的长发，“海德，我要去睡觉了。”他甚至还稍微挣扎了一下，“你不放开我，我怎么去休息？”

“我是说，你该‘休息’了——你需要彻底的、全身心的放松。”海德边说边腾出一只手玩起了对方扎得规规整整的马尾辫，“喝下一瓶药，我就能让你感受到无上的快乐。”

“不行。明天早上医院要开会，我可不会让你再去红老鼠酒吧厮混一整夜——别玩我头发！”杰基尔有点生气，甚至开始抱怨，“我已经很累了，让我一个人躺床上清净会儿吧。”

“你清净得了吗？我亲爱的博士，”海德凑到对方耳边，轻声说道，“你昨天晚上甚至梦见了医院董事会的那帮老混蛋，梦见他们像那天一样贬低你的伟大研究。”他停顿了一下，感觉自己按着的人倒抽了一口气。“你看，你几乎每天都要这么辛苦地工作，不仅钱拿不了多少，还要被这些无知又傲慢的外行指指点点；他们干了什么呢？整天借着自己的身份地位到处寻快活。杰基尔，你甘心吗？”

杰基尔博士愣了一下，仿佛极不情愿地承认道：“……不。”

“这样的情况，是不是需要纠正？”

“……是。”

“所以呢，也许今晚就有一个机会。”海德继续说，“我之前去酒吧的时候看到了——贝辛斯托克主教。”他将左手的食指和中指并在一起，不轻不重地划过杰基尔的脖子。“如果我们能有幸再次遇到他，这个夜晚将会十分充实快乐。”

“你，你要……！”杰基尔一下子紧张起来，喉结不安地上下滚动着，“不行，绝对不行！这样不对……这违背道德和法律。你不能——”

“你觉得爱德华·海德会被道德和法律束缚吗？谁能管到一个不存在的人的头上？”

一片静默。杰基尔博士咬着下唇，希望疼痛能让自己稍微清醒一些。但这样做的结果也只不过是让他尝到了一丝铁锈味。

“杰基尔，听着，你不需要有任何顾虑：只要喝下一小瓶药水，你在人前永远是那个好医生。”他揽住身下人的肩膀，说，“世上还有比这更赚的交易吗？你都不需要亲自下手，我就可以替你做任何你不敢做、甚至不敢去想的事。你无需对我的行为负责，却能与我共享愉悦的心情——这不比躺在床上翻来覆去地想那些糟心事强多了？”

“……”杰基尔双手放在腿上。他攥紧了拳头，平整的西装裤被抓得起了褶。

“你不是早就看那个道貌岸然的老东西不顺眼了吗？”海德用右手顺着杰基尔的头发往下捋，白色的发圈摇摇欲坠，“那次酒吧的姑娘不是还说，他点名要过一个13岁的小孩吗？”

一瞬间，一股怒气郁结在杰基尔心头，几乎令他窒息。

“所以我们处理掉他，也没有什么问题吧？”海德再一次将双唇凑到杰基尔耳边，故意压低了声音说，“杰基尔，你是想继续被这种人压制、羞辱，还是想放开手脚，体验体验什么才叫活着？”

杰基尔没有回话，就这样愣在那里。他甚至没去制止对方拆下自己的领结的动作。

“杰基尔……”

发圈和领结被丢在了书桌上。

“亨利……”

杰基尔感觉一只手幽灵般地拂过自己的脸颊，然后他的意识中出现了一段空白：他知道自己站了起来，但不知道海德在哪里；他记得自己快步走出了房门，但完全不记得自己当时在想什么。

零点四十分，杰基尔博士醒了过来，他刚刚似乎打了个盹。但眼前的不是书桌，而是实验台。桌面上放着的也不再是文件，而是一个小玻璃瓶。他从未感觉里面装着的血红色液体如此诱人。

什么东西挡在我的眼前？——头发，我的头发——不对，我为什么没带发圈？

为什么寒气直顺着领口往里灌？

扣子怎么被解开了？……领结呢？

不管那些了。药……喝下去，我需要它！现在就要！

杰基尔博士拿起药瓶一饮而尽，然后将空瓶重重地砸在桌面上。他大口喘着气，浑身像是触了电一样痉挛。他感觉自己的心跳逐渐加速，一种说不清道不明的冲动喷涌而出。充斥着暴力的画面不断在脑海中闪现，他甚至不禁握紧了拳头。

零点四十五分，爱德华·海德从后门离开了实验室。


End file.
